Christmas in Connecticut- er, Sacramento
by ShipOfHope
Summary: Lisbon is all alone this Christmas, but she's not gonna let it get her down. Jane knows, of course, and shows up uninvited. Cuteness ensues. (Fluff notwithstanding, please R&R. I'm still new to writing fanfiction, and I find that feedback is quite addictive!) Rating increased to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my third attempt at writing these guys, and I discovered that in my hands they are always introspective. Not sure how you folks feel about that, but please feel free to comment/review.**

**If there ever was a set of angst-prone characters, this whole cast fits the bill. There is definitely a lot of angst to be written. However, this fic is largely an exception to that. :) ...****Because? **

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

The music traveled in from the living room: "I'll be home for Christmas... You can plan on me..."

Lisbon hummed along as she opened the plastic packaging and carefully peeled out the chilled cookie dough shapes, placing them on the cookie sheet in two even rows.

She slid the tray into the oven and turned the dial on the countertop timer. Taking a short-stemmed glass from the cupboard, she set it near the stove to remind her. The glass was one of four painted with a holly-and-berry theme. This set was currently the only seasonal dishware she owned.

"...if only in my dreams... " The song ended, Lisbon clapped and giggled in manic anticipation, literally skipping off to her bedroom to change into her Christmas pajamas. In a few minutes, her house would smell like warm, sugary gingerbread.

Lisbon was spending her holidays alone this year, but she wasn't going to fret about it. She had dismissed her team pretty early yesterday, and told them she hoped to not see them again until the 28th. They'd done nothing but catch up on paperwork the last few days, so everyone had left in a grateful hurry, rushing off to be with their family and friends and hoping they wouldn't be called in for a case.

As much as Lisbon enjoyed spending time with her extended family, she felt it was ultimately better for them all if they only saw each other a few times a year. This year her brothers had alternative plans. Tommy was on a manhunt and closing in, and even the teenage Annabelle wouldn't be visiting her Aunt Teresa this year. She had been invited to spend Christmas vacation at a ski lodge in Vail with her new best friend.

One day, Lisbon hoped... one day she wanted to have a family of her own.

Would she ever meet someone?

Maybe. But who knew?

There certainly seemed to be no guarantees in life.

Before she could go all melancholy on herself, she decided, resolutely, not to.

She didn't sit behind the empty bullpen for long. Soon she was walking through her own front door with a bag full of groceries and a variety tray of sushi with plastic chopsticks.

She had planned every detail of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and she made sure to include plenty of things to delight her grown self and her inner child.

Now it was Christmas Eve, and Lisbon had holiday music pouring from her Bose speakers. She sang along to everything, and sometimes danced to the faster songs. Her favorite old holiday movies were stacked on the coffee table, and she was going to choose one to watch when her cookies were finished baking.

She might watch two, if she felt like it. And then she would go to bed and sleep under newly washed sheets...

_On Christmas morning, she would get up just a little bit later than she normally would, but savor the whole day. Starting with cinnamon rolls fresh from the oven; soy milk over ice, sprinkled with nutmeg. And of course coffee. Coffee went without saying. _

_If there were no Christmas movies on TV, she would watch another of the ones she owned. The Hallmark channel was going to be her fallback._

She'd bought a jigsaw puzzle - not one of those kittens-playing-with-a-ball-of-yarn puzzles. A complicated watercolor rendering of the midnight transformation scene from the Nutcracker ballet._ She would dump the puzzle pieces onto the table by a bowl of her grandmother's sweet-and-spicy nut mix. _

_There was a bottle of white wine chilling in the fridge. She would sip on it while she cooked something new for dinner: a__ Christmas lasagna - Rachel Ray's version with the layers alternating between marinara and pesto sauce. A g__reen salad with gorgonzola, dried cranberries, and pecans. She could freeze the lasagna in single servings so she wouldn't tire of eating the leftovers at work all next week._

_After dinner, she would have more cookies with her favorite Christmas cocktail, and angle the TV toward the table. She would start "It's A Wonderful Life" while finishing the Nutcracker puzzle, and then move onto the couch to watch the rest of the classic movie before calling it a night._

Lisbon had it all planned, her perfect holiday. Next year she might have someone to share it with. If not, if she found herself alone again next year, she would carry on some of these same new traditions.

In her bedroom, she slid her arms into the roomy hockey jersey and pulled reindeer socks onto her feet.

She was headed back into the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

She frowned at the clock curiously, and then it hit her: Carolers!

"Coming!" she sang at the door, a big smile on her face. She had not planned this part of the evening, but the cheerful surprise made it even better.


	2. Chapter 2

On her way to the door, Lisbon turned down her holiday music. If it was carolers, she didn't want to drown them out.

She was completely suprised when she found Jane standing on her front porch.

"Hey Lisbon!" He waved cheerfully and leaned forward to press an impetuous kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas!"

She giggled, nonplussed. "Uh - Merry Christmas!"

"Can I come in?"

"I – well..."

"I brought you some -" he peeked into the bags in his hands, though he knew what was in them, "- instant hot chocolate!"

She frowned, confused. Jane beamed... "It's Marshmallow Lovers'. _And_," he held up a box, "candy cane stirrers… and aah... cheese plate."

"Jane - why are you here?"

"Well, I knew you'd be spending this Christmas by yourself, and I knew that you really didn't want to. But you've been so chipper in spite of that, so I knew you'd have found some way to stay in control of the situation, not get too blue and all that. I hope you don't mind that I came over." He paused for a kind of deep breath - she noticed. "I wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you."

She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Lisbon?"

"Come on in." She ushered him inside. "I'll just put the kettle on. You can set that on the table."

He closed the front door behind him, mentally rubbing his palms together in anticipation of testing his theory. He just knew that they would enjoy each other's company tonight.

"It smells wonderful in here!" he called into the kitchen. _I'll just take a quick look around_…

Her holiday decorations were minimal, but he could tell they were meaningful to her.

A wreath on the door he'd just closed. Simple, no-fuss balsam, with a single ornament hung from a red ribbon.

On the table, a bowl full of oranges studded with spicy cloves.

A string of white lights around the mantle. And her Christmas stocking.

He heard a cabinet door close and wondered what she was doing in there.

"Make yourself at home, Jane. I'll just be a few minutes."

He stole over to the fireplace and quietly, elfishly, tore open the package of candy canes, lifting some of them carefully out of the plastic and hanging them on Lisbon's strand of twinkle lights. He chuckled, pleased with his work.

Thinking she'd be coming back any minute, he settled into the armchair near the fireplace so he could see her reaction when she emerged from the kitchen.

But then the oven timer went off. So he looked around some more, and his eyes landed on the coffee table. Jane knew Lisbon loved old movies, and it made his heart smile to see a stack of what must be her favorites for this time of year: _White Christmas_, _Meet Me in St Louis_, _Christmas in Connecticut_, and _It's a Wonderful Life_.

Jane thought, _So this was what Lisbon had planned tonight. Gingerbread and classic Christmas movies._ Jane would bet she had been watching some of these since she was a child.

Just like she still watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade every year. He had noted that one a few years back.

After hearing more kitchen-y sounds, he wondered if she needed a hand. "Is there anything I can help you with, Lisbon?"

"No, thanks. I'll be right there." Her voice grew louder as she made her way into the living room with a plate full of gingerbread men.

"Oh!" she beamed, spying the candy canes dripping tastefully from the mantle. Jane was momentarily speechless when Lisbon directed the megawatt smile at him.

She sat down on the edge of the sofa near Jane's chair, and he watched as she carefully slid the plate and oven mitt onto the coffee table in front of them.

"I thought you were carolers," she explained. "I'm sorry if I made you feel silly out there at first." She fidgeted with her hands.

"Oh, no need to apologize. I probably _should_ have broken into song. After all, 'tis the season," he said awkwardly.

The tea kettle whistled and they both jumped. "Why don't you come into the kitchen with me and choose your tea?" she offered.

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "_Choose_ my tea?" he teased.

"Yes. I actually picked up some peppermint tea last week. The barista at the coffee shop said it went well with all varieties of Christmas cookies. I thought it'd be nice to try."

Lisbon blushed. She knew he knew she didn't usually drink tea. _He'll know I bought it on the off-chance that he might drop in to enjoy it_. Now that the holidays were nearly over, she had thought she would just return the tea to the shop, so it wouldn't grow stale in her cupboard while waiting for him to drop by next Christmas season.

Jane ripped into the packaging with gusto. _Lisbon doesn't usually drink tea_, he thought happily.

The tin that held the peppermint tea was shiny red with a white snowflake pattern. Lisbon laughed at Jane's enthusiasm, and slid the cup and saucer toward him. Meanwhile, she drew some items from the refrigerator, and set about making her favorite gingerbread cookie accompaniment. She dropped two ice cubes into the stemmed holly glass and covered them with Disaronno. Then she nearly filled the glass with boiled custard, and dropped in a maraschino cherry.

"Hmmm, that looks interesting, Lisbon." Jane said hopefully, and she offered him her glass.

"If you like it, I'll make one for you."

Jane took a generous sip, and smacked his lips appreciatively. "I never was an egg-nog man, but boiled custard is totally different, isn't it?"

Lisbon nodded, smiling. "My brothers say it tastes like ice cream. It's great with warm cookies, but I like this adult version even better. No, you keep that one. I'll make another while your tea is steeping."

She reached over and turned off the oven, surprised she had forgotten it.

Lisbon took a deep breath as they headed back into the living room. "I was planning to watch one of those movies on the coffee table tonight. Would you like to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled broadly, enjoying her blush.

* * *

Ninety minutes later they were sprawled on opposite ends of the couch. Lisbon had pulled a light blanket over her lap once she remembered she was only wearing a hockey jersey. She blushed furiously at the realization that Jane in his three-piece suit had been politely conversing with her from the time she answered the door, without once hinting at her casual attire.

The movie was nearly over. The coffee table was strewn with empty holly glasses, a tea cup, a plate half full of cookies and plenty of crumbs. The DVDs Jane had perused were scattered across the remaining surface area, and one of them lay open on the chair: _Christmas in Connecticut_, a black-and-white film he was sure he had never seen before.

Jane groaned. "No. That's ridiculous, Lisbon – that 'baby' is at least two years old! Seriously, come on, what were they thinking of? That is totally unbelievable. And surely we're not supposed to think that that young woman is stupid enough to believe that that – that infant - swallowed a full-sized pocket watch!"

Lisbon hit him with a throw pillow, hard. But she was snickering.

Jane grinned. He thought she was awfully cute when she was trying to fake being annoyed with him. She looked so tiny, nestled into the corner of her couch in her pjs… He suddenly had the desire to tickle her to pieces.

Lisbon saw the mischievious glint in his eye, and turned her face away. "Jane," she warned, knowing she should probably discourage whatever shenanigans he was plotting.

He jumped up and she followed with her eyes as he headed toward the kitchen. Just as he was passing by, he turned on her abruptly; and before she could react, he was tickling her sides until she was squealing and breathless.

"Jane! Jane, stop - _Please_! Stop..." she gasped, slapping at his arms.

Jane relented, and Lisbon continued to shrink away from him, laughing and trying to catch her breath.

She suddenly grew quiet, and Jane was about to start freaking out at the realization that he had really crossed a line. But Lisbon was actually thinking, _Two can play at that game_.

She flipped Jane over the arm of the couch and found he was possibly more ticklish than she was. She was completely delighted and having a really good time watching him attempt to wriggle away from her predatory hands.

"Lisbon, Lisbon! I give, I give!" She sat back and crossed her arms, smugly triumphant at besting Patrick Jane. She hadn't grown up with brothers and come away without some skills. She watched as his chest continued to heave, and was still trying to catch her own breath. She wondered if she was as flushed as he was.

And then she realized she was sitting on him. Literally pinning him down.

Horrified, she started to move away, but his hand came up and caught hers. She looked down at it, then over to his face. He sat up quickly, with Lisbon perched on his lap.

He looked up suddenly, and she followed his gaze.

"Lisbon – you hung mistletoe?!"

"What? There's no -"

His face was incredibly close. She stammered, unable to stop herself from finishing the thought.

" -Mistle… t-"

aaaaand smooch.

"Made you look!" Jane gloated, and he kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A big thank-you to all of my reviewers! You guys had some good ideas on how things could have gone in that last chapter (like having carolers show up before Jane did. That would have been fun, and a great way to draw out Lisbon's surprise).**

**This chappie has a bit more 'togetherness' in it, so hopefully that will please the rest of you. Never fear; my intention was to get there at some point. **Disclaimer: I do not write smut. So stop reading if you're hoping to get some. ;)**

* * *

If Lisbon had had room for a single thought in her head, it would have run somewhere along the lines of 'Wooooooo-hooo!' As it happened, one effect of being in lip-lock proximity to a certain CBI Consultant was total cognitive incoherence. The last notion Lisbon had tried to verbalize had been sucked out of her mouth before she could finish it. Literally.

_(...Mistle… t- ?)_

In the moment, there was nothing for it. She would have been shocked at how quickly her head-rule had abandoned her, but she was too busy enjoying the greedy pressure of Jane's sumptuous lips... His hands running up and down her arms… now tangled in her hair, pulling her face closer as if he were trying to devour her. Unable to resist the temptation to take charge, she slipped off his lap, tilting her head to give him greater access and battling his tongue with her own. She felt _wanted_, and fairly uninhibited. Her fists fell from gripping his shirt, fingertips digging circles into his thighs just above his knees.

Jane moaned into her mouth and rose up onto his knees, drawing her with him by running a thumb up her spine.

She shuddered, and they broke apart, gasping for breath. His hands settled onto her waist, and she rested hers on his shoulders. Their foreheads pressed together, downcast eyes unavoidably noting the closeness of their heaving chests.

On one side of their peripheral vision, the movie was running, forgotten. On the other side the lights on the fireplace twinkled innocently.

Jane chanced a look at her. Lisbon felt his gaze, her eyes widening as she looked up to meet his. The ghost of mistletoe hung in the air over their heads.

She swayed involuntarily, nearly losing her balance on the soft cushions. Jane quirked an eyebrow, unable to suppress a snort at her expense. She frowned, then smiled goofily back at him, her incredulous expression mirroring his own.

"Wha -"

"I -"

They spoke at the same time, then fell silent, afraid to break the spell. Afraid to move, eyes searching one another's for answers, assurances.

Still somewhat dazed, Jane softly cleared his throat. "I think I've wanted to do that for a long time," he admitted.

"I'm glad you finally did."

He was defenseless against her now, unable to resist capturing her lips again. Her fingers wound themselves into his hair, and then clasped together around his neck. "I'm glad, too," he murmured finally, breaking the kiss. He shuddered as she toyed with the sand-colored hair that brushed her knuckles.

"So..." Lisbon mused, quirking an eyebrow. Jane's grin widened.

"That escalated really quickly!" she exclaimed.

He laughed out loud. "Good thing you kept your balance - or we both would have hit the coffee table!"

Grimacing, she began to laugh also - until things grew quiet.

Lisbon got nervous.

"You want some more tea?"

He frowned. "Maybe some water."

She stepped out of their embrace and started for the kitchen. He reached out to the bare skin on the back of her knee, and she stilled. "In a minute. Let's sit down."

She waited for him to do so, then sat next to him with her spine straight up against the back of the couch cushions. Jane's posture was more relaxed, but their shoulders were touching.

He took her right hand from her lap and held it in his left. Not to be outdone, his right arm reached across to stroke hers with the back of his fingers. Lisbon blew out a shaky breath, her thumb tracing circles on the top of Jane's hand.

"I don't want to alarm you, Teresa."

She looked up nerviously.

"But I am going to want to do that a whole lot more."

She sighed in relief and Jane just beamed at her.

"Jane, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Honestly? I hadn't made any."

She considered that for a long moment.

"What are _your_ plans for tomorrow?"

She smiled shly, and related her grand agenda, from waking up to winding down.

"That sounds like a lovely day, Teresa."

"Would you like to join me?" she blurted out before she had time to second-guess herself.

Not for the first time that evening, Jane felt like he ought to pinch himself for good measure.

"Very much," he croaked. Lisbon turned to him quickly, and flung her free arm around his neck. Giving him a good-and-proper, lingering, sweet kiss, she smiled into his lips before breaking it off.

She hopped off of the couch before he had time to register her movements. "Where are you going?" he asked, as she flicked off the tv and flipped on the stereo.

"I'm going to get you some water," she called, as she left the room. "But first I'm gonna put on some pants!"

Jane shook his head to attempt to clear it, and listened to the final jazzy notes of a saxophone rendition of Jingle Bells. In the bedroom, Lisbon shimmied into her pj pants as a familiar music-box intro began Judy Garland's iconic Christmas classic.

She had planned all along to have herself a merry little Christmas; but with Jane here, 'merry' meant so much more.

* * *

**A/N: So hopefully my disclaimer held up and none of that translated into actual smut. I did increase the rating, though. ****And yeah, fluff, fluff, fluffiness. You're welcome ;) **

**Please let me know if you liked it!**


End file.
